


A Conventional Rejection

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Defenstration, Fleurentia Week, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Ravus doesn’t like his bow tie; Ignis wants him to wear it.





	A Conventional Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of fleurentia-week.
> 
> Prompt: Defenstration / Noun - the action of throwing someone or something out of a window.
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for the beta fondofit!

“A bow tie, Scientia?” Ravus snarls at the offending item in Ignis’ hand. “Pray tell what makes you think I would wear such atrocity?”

“Atrocity?” Ignis quips back, amused but not entirely offended at the simple black accessory. “Its function is to only serve you for tonight’s party. You wouldn’t realize it’s there.”

“No, I rather not have it anywhere near me at all,” Ravus’ reply is firm, standing his ground as if Ignis believes he’s handling a young Noctis once more, but he keeps that little comment to himself.

“No? Come now…” Ignis takes a step forward, carefully watching Ravus’ expression turn from his mild disdain stare to a more weary countenance. “It won’t hurt you.”

“Of course it won’t. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Then, I would like your explanation. It is _only_ a bow tie, not an infliction or some abnormality that’ll bite you.” Ignis couldn’t help but smirk, but Ravus looks at him unamused, never to yield to Ignis’ want.

“It is very simple because there are plenty of outfits I would prefer wearing than this small choker.”

“Your formal attire requires it, and I’m certain you’ll look quite handsome in it, if not a stunning sight to behold.”

Ravus hums and responds lightly, “For you, perhaps. But I will stand by my words either way.”

“You are such a difficult man, but it’s my turn to be one as well.”

A part of Ignis refuses to give up, he looks at the item in his hand. He’ll make do with what he can since the event is only several hours from starting.

“Come here,” Ignis orders.

“What?” Ravus raises his brow.

“I… Nevermind. Please stand still, Ravus.”

Ignis closes the distance between, raising the bow tie near the former High Commander’s neck, but he stops in bewilderment when Ravus snatches the offending wear out of his hands and strides toward the opened window.

“I do apologize for my actions, but let us forget about this minor trouble.”

Ravus throws it out the window without looking back.

_“Ravus Nox Fleuret!”_

“Now there’s nothing to worry about, everything is going according to plan.” Ravus smiles, victory is ensured on the man’s lips.

But what he doesn’t expect is Ignis walking over to their closet and brings out a small box onto the table. Ignis opens the lid without a word, and within the container holds many kinds of bow ties ranging from multiple colors and intricate designs.

“One should always keep many spares in case a situation such as this arises. So let’s try this again, Ravus dear,” Ignis states, a tone like a sharp edge of a blade. He shows Ravus the same black piece in front of him with his own smug appearance. “Preferably without the window to help you this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
